Danny Phantom Season 4
by XxShadowXxHazardXx
Summary: Join Danny and his friends as they struggle to adjust to their lives after the Disasteroid struck. New ghosts will appear, new friends will be made and new enemies will come back to get revenge,


**A/N: Hey everyone! This story is basically going to be a version of season 4, if it actually happened. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.**

* * *

**Episode 1-** When Danny is getting ready for his first official date with Sam, Valerie Gray shows up and takes him hostage. But what if it's not really Valerie?

**Episode 2-** Just two weeks after the Disasteroid incident, Danny is still adjusting to his new life, now that his secret is revealed. His newfound fame has no influence on his grades however, so Danny's parents sign him up for tutoring. But, just as expected, things immediately start to go downhill.

**Episode 3-** Who says Pandora is the only Greek related ghost in the Ghost Zone? Join Danny and his friends as they meet Midas, the man with the golden touch.

**Episode 4-** Amber Mclain was your average unpopular teen with a dream of becoming a famous rock star. When her crush asks her out on a date, Amber finally starts to see hope. But when he doesn't show up, Amber is distraught. She goes back home and falls asleep, but unknowest to her, her house goes up in flames. After the fire, Amber gets to the Ghost Zone, determined to find a new identity and refurnish her dream.

**Episode 5-** On Valentine's Day, a new ghost shows its face in Amity Park, known as Kupid. Instead of spreading love all around, he breaks it apart! Couples all around Amity Park soon hate each other, including Danny and Sam. Tucker decides that it's his time to shine. With the help of Valerie, Jazz, Star, Mikey and Kwan, can they save the day?

**Episode 6-** When a big shot Hollywood producer comes to Danny and his friends, hoping to make a reality TV show about them, they agree. But being a TV star is never easy, even if you're Danny Phantom.

**Episode 7-** After Tucker posts an embarrassing picture of Danny on the internet, Danny decides to get his revenge. But will some harmful prank turn into something more?

**Episode 8-** After a new ghost shows its face, Danny loses the ability to speak.

**Episode 9-** When Casper High gets a new student, who goes by Jared, things start to get weird. But is there more to him than meets the eye?

**Episode 10-** On Halloween night, the Fright Night decides to show up again. He transports the kids into a deadly maze with no way of getting out.

**Episode 11-** When Frostbite's realm is completely taken over by a clan known as 'the Fireflies', it's up to Danny to save the day. But when he is overwhelmed by the sheer number, he is taken to the Fireflies headquarters, which is in the heart of a volcano. Danny, now weak and powerless, has no way to get out of the Ghost Zone. **  
**

**Episode 12-** After making a simple bet with Dash, Danny finds out that he is in way over his head.

**Episode 13-** During a study date at the library, Sam and Danny find themselves trapped in old classics by the Ghost Writer. Together, the couple delves through classics such as Romeo and Juliet, the biography of Martin Luther King Jr., the Holocaust. Will they ever get out?

**Episode 14-** When Danny unwillingly signs up for a game show, he finds out that his opponents are none other than the ghosts he fights every day! The game show is broadcasted on live TV and the contestants race to win the special prize. But what's up with the host?

**Episode 15-** Danielle Phantom is an orphan. She aimlessly travels the world, seeking for new adventures. But what if it isn't enough? Join her on her quest to find a family and who is she truly is.

**Episode 16-** They finally did it. The Guys in White finally captured Danny Phantom. They plan to experiment on him, much to the disapproval of the citizens of Amity Park. After a few weeks of seemingly endless torture, Danny is released, but he isn't the same. Will the town get their hero back?

**Episode 17-** After Vlad Masters shows up on the Fenton's doorstep begging for forgiveness, the Fenton's reluctantly let him stay with them for a while. But Danny and Jazz aren't buying it. Did he really turn over a new leaf or is this just another evil plot?

**Episode 18-** Bob Anderson was just a lonely man working in a box factory. After a dreadful accident, he is transported to the Ghost Zone, where he takes up a new face, a new name and a new drive. This is the story of the Box Ghost.

**Episode 19-** After nearly a year of them dating, Sam breaks up with Danny, leaving him broken-hearted. He eventually learns to resent Sam and, under the influence of a voice in his head, he tries to kill her. After realizing what he's done, he runs off to the Ghost Zone, where everything is falling apart piece by piece. Clockwork visits the halfa and tells him news that will change his life for the worst. ***part 1 of 2***

**Episode 20-** One of Danny's most dangerous and evil enemies is back. He plots to get revenge on Danny, no matter how far he goes. Will Danny eventually snap under the pressure? ***part 2 of 2***

* * *

**A/N: There's the full list! I'm really excited to write each and every one of these and I hope you're excited to read them! And if all of this goes well, I might make a season 5! How awesome would that be?**


End file.
